


win a date with misha collins

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, RPF, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you woke up one day having won a contest and are now going on a date with misha collins?</p><p>What would you do if it turned out to be more than just a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at reader insert.
> 
> Rating is for language and eventual smut.
> 
> Cross-posted on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

You sighed loudly as the sound of your ringtone filled the room. It wasn't a number you were familiar with, but you were already awake now so you figured you may as well answer it. "Hello?" You asked groggily. 

"Good morning! My name is Phillip; is this Y/N?"

"Uh, yeah, but look i'm not interested in buying anything..."

A chuckle came through the line. "Oh, I'm not selling anything. You actually won a contest!"

"I haven't entered any contest; you must have mixed up my information or something."

"Ah, this makes the note that came with your entry make more sense. 'Hey, Y/N, who's the jackhole now?"

Your breath caught. "Fuck. What kind of contest is this? Please don't tell me I won a trip to a donkey show in Tijuana..."

"Oh this is much better, I promise!" The guy laughed. "You've won a date with Misha Collins."

"WHAT?!" You sat up now, a million scenarios running through your mind - how many of your friends could be fucking with you right now. "Okay, who put you up to this?"

"Well, no one. There was a contest in order to raise some money for Random Acts. When you ...err, your friend, donated money in your name, you were entered in the drawing for the date. Though, to be honest, it'll probably be more like some food and some random running around the city doing who knows what..."

You laughed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. So...shit, this is real, huh?"

"Yep! If you accept, you'll be picked up next Saturday evening. Not sure about the exact time, but you will be informed, of course."

"Right, right, sure. Okay well, fuck it, I'm in."

After making sure they have all your information correct, you hung up, pulled on some jeans and a sweater and set out to figure out which one of your asshole friend put you up to this.

\-----------

"Kessa, I can't believe you did this! All I did was color your hair a little." You were standing in your supposed best friend's living room as she laughed at you from the couch.

"Your little stunt with my shampoo gave me lime green hair right before an important work meeting!"

"To be fair, I didn't know you had a meeting and, if I had, I would have... at least waited until a different day."

"Dude you're meeting one of your favorite actors and you're MAD at me??" A pillow was thrown your way.

"Mmmf," you mumbled as the pillow hit your side. "Yeah, I'm mad because I have one week to learn how to not be an idiot in front of Misha Collins, what the fuck??"

"Hm, yeah, that's going to be a challenge for you."

You scowled and threw the pillow back as you got up. "Whatever, I'm going to go try to get my life together within the next week."

\----------------

Saturday rolled around and you hadn't really gotten your life any more put together. You had no idea how the hell you were going to act tonight. Either you won't be able to say a word or you won't shut up. There's no telling which would be worse.

Your phone rang as you were about to get in the shower. You saw it was the strange number again and answered more readily this time, "Hello?"

"Hey, Y/N! Are you ready for tonight?"

"I mean, I guess so? More nervous than anything."

"Oh, don't be nervous, Misha is just a really big dork. I'm 85% sure you have nothing to worry about."

You paused. "Umm, that's ...kind of reassuring I guess, thanks."

"No problem! Really, you have nothing to worry about."

You huffed.

"So there will be someone at your apartment to pick you up at 6:30 tonight. He will have a code word for you so you know it's him."

You laughed out loud. "Who am I having dinner with, the president?"

Phillip laughed. "Hey, someday maybe! Ya never know. Anyway the code word is 'elopus.' Got it?"

"Yes, sir, got it!" You saluted your reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Well, alright! I wish you an interesting evening. Goodbye, Y/N."

"Later, Phillip."

You hung up and looked at yourself in the mirror. "What the fuck is my life?"

Showering and doing your hair took most of the day. Normally, your hair didn't give you any trouble, but of course it did today.

You walked over to your closet, still wrapped in a towel when it hit you. What the hell do you wear to dinner with Misha Collins? Shit, where were you even going? Your hands were shaking as you grabbed your phone and hit number 1 on your speed dial. 

Kessa answered on the third ring, "Hey Y/N, calling for some sex tips already?"

You made a disgusted face even though you knew she couldn't see you. "What the fuck, Kessa, no. Ugh, why are you like this? Listen. I have a problem."

"When in doubt...."

"NO."

"Ugh, I'll stop; what's up?"

"I realized I have no clue what to wear! I don't even know where we're going to eat!"

"Oh. Well, wear...hmm. Wear something that could be good anywhere. Nice pair of jeans, a white tee with that teal blazer you have. Oh, and your black boots! I mean, I doubt you're going anywhere super uppity."

You pondered as you looked through your wardrobe. The one time you're kicking yourself for not owning anything that would be considered fancy. "Yeah, that should work I think. Thanks, Kess."

"No problem, Y/N. Oh, and if he gets handsy, just go with it."

"UGH. BYE, KESSA."

You hung up and fished out your best pair of dark jeans.

\------------------

At six o' clock sharp, the buzzer to your apartment sounded. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," you whispered to yourself as you reached to hit the 'talk' button. "Yes?"

"Is this Y/N?"

"Yes, it is."

"Elopus."

"I'll be right down!"

You broke a nail zipping up your boots and tripped on the way to the door, but hey, you weren't gonna let that dictate your mood for the night. 

As you stepped out of the building, your heart stopped. Was that...? The man waiting for you turned to greet you and your heart resumed its job.

"Hey, Y/N! Phillip." He reached out a hand to you.

As you took it, you breathed a sigh of relief and your nerves calmed a bit. At least you had spoken to him before. "Nice to put a face to the voice."

"You're all ready to go, then? I'd rather not stay parked for long, since I'm not really supposed to."

"Yeah, I'm good! Already breaking some rules? Tonight's gonna be wild, isn't it?"

Phillip chuckled as he opened the passenger door for you. "In all honesty, it probably will be."


	2. the date

After taking an exit off I-5, you were thoroughly confused as to where you were going for the night. You shifted in your seat, stealing glances at Phillip.

"I promise, I really am taking you to meet him. He just...planned tonight so it's not necessarily a conventional dinner."

Things made more sense as you turned onto Griffith Park Drive. "Oh my god, please tell me he is actually a giant dork and set up a picnic..." You looked at Phillip hopefully.

He just shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot. Being a Saturday evening, it was a bit busy with hikers and a few families. Thankfully, you saw a lot of people leaving since it was getting a bit late.

As you and Phillip got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the park, you noticed the merry-go-round just beyond the lot and gestured toward it. "You know, I always thought that would look more ...end-of-the-world, moss growing on it. I mean, I know there used to be a zoo in the park, right?"

"Oh, no the merry-go-round still operates on weekends actually. But I have a feeling you'll like the zoo remnants." He smiled a bit mischieviously. 

"Ugh, you know things about tonight that I don't know and it's killing me. Can you just tell me one thing??"

Phillip laughed, "I was told, specifically, not to tell you anything about what you'll be doing on the date. I can tell you, though, that this is where my guiding will end. Just follow along the trail and I'm 186% sure you'll notice Misha."

"Fuck, is he wearing something obnoxious?" You looked a bit worried.

Phillip made a zipper motion against his mouth as he sat down on a bench.

You sighed and kept walking along the trial. At least it was a nice walk. It was a popular trail, afterall. Soon enough, you began seeing large empty cages. Some were open, some were not, but most of them had colorful graffiti all over the abandoned exhibits inside. As you came upon a large rock structure with three openings, you saw a man sitting at a picnic table in front of them. He was wearing a black tee under a navy blue blazer with dark jeans... and a rooster baseball cap with the word 'cock' on it.

You smiled as he stood up, holding something behind his back, his lips pursed into a smile. "Hi," his nose scrunched as he smiled to greet you and that's what brought you back to the fact that holy shit, this is real.

"Umm, hi," you said, a bit awkwardly.

"Uh," he brought his hand around and held out a daisy. "It's not real, but..." he grabbed your wrist and looped the bendy stem around it, like a bracelet, "there." He smiled at his handiwork as he sat back down and motioned for you to do the same across from him.

You looked around at the openings in the rock. "What is...was this?"

Misha's face lit up at the question. "This used to be caged in, this was the lion's exhibit."

"Wow, that's so cool! Can you, like, ...go in there?" You motioned at one of the openings.

"Yeah! You wanna go after we eat? I worked really hard on this food so we have to eat it."

You squinted at him suspiciously.

"Okay, okay!" He put his hands up to surrender, "So Vicki did. Either way, we have to eat it."

You laughed. "That's what I thought. Well what are we having?" You motioned to a cooler bag sitting on the table.

Misha unzipped it and immediately started laughing. He pulled out a piece of paper and read it, " _'You said you wanted picnic food. West said you'd need dessert. I added the beverage. Wink face. Vicki.'_ "

Your eyebrows shot up. "I've never been more excited for a meal before!" You laughed as Misha handed you a peanut butter sandwich in a baggie, an apple, and a bag of fruit snacks.

"And of course, the beverage best paired with peanut butter sandwiches," he pulled out a bottle of red wine and two paper cups.

"Oh my god, your wife is amazing."

As you ate, he asked you about yourself. Your childhood, whether or not you have siblings, all the fun stuff you hate thinking about most of the time. Then he asked the big question.

"So, I assume you watch Supernatural."

"What makes you think that? I didn't even enter this contest myself. For all you know, I still have no clue who you even are."

He looked at you with his brows raised as you sat stone-faced ...for about 7 seconds.

"Yes, I watch Supernatural," you supplied as you both stood up to head back to the car. You explained when you started watching and spoke of all the friends you had met through the fandom.

"And let me guess, you started watching for Jensen and kept watching for ...Jensen."

You looked at him as you accused, "Are you trying to stereotype me as a typical 'fangirl,' Misha? Or is that from your own experience?" You bumped into him playfully.

"Ah, ha-ha. Funny. Hey, look, there's Phillip!" He took off in front of you, jogging to the bench.

"Uh, hey!" You took off after him, only catching up as you approached Phillip. "That's alright, I'll get you next time." You barely wheezed the words out.

Misha laughed as he pulled Phillip aside and whispered something to him.

"I'm right here, guys." You crossed your arms against your chest.

"Come on, Y/N, some secrets are fun. Besides, it won't be a secret for long." Misha grinned at you, making you shift a bit on your feet under the weight of the look in his eyes.

As the three of you walked to the car, you couldn't help but look Misha over. He clearly has some sort of plan. And you weren't sure you cared. Though, you were curious.

As you and Misha slid into the back seat, you asked again, "Ugh, really though, what are we doing next? I just want time to mentally prepare."

Misha smirked as he lowered his voice, "I'm taking you home. To my house."


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this IS finally updating a bit!
> 
> my writing style has changed a bit since I started this, but I don't think it will really be noticeable. 
> 
> (no longer cross-posted on tumblr. it will be here and here only.)

As you pulled into the driveway, the butterflies in your stomach started to riot. You took a couple deep breaths as you walked around the car to join Misha in the walk up to the house.

You were both greeted by the warm light of the entryway where you took off your shoes and blazer. As Misha did the same, you couldn't help but attempt to map out all the contours of his biceps, under his tight t-shirt. 

Your eyes were finally averted as a woman swept into the room, glass of wine in hand. Her hair was pulled back, she was wearing glasses and a bright smile. 

Misha’s smile immediately matched hers as he wisped her up into a hug, “There she is,” he exclaimed as he kissed her temple and took the wine glass from her hand. “How did you know we needed more of this?”

She laughed, “Lucky guess?”

"Y/N, this is my better half, Vicki," he kissed her lightly on the cheek as his arm tightened around her.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you," you held out your hand to shake hers.

She grasped your hand in her soft one as she giggled a little, "Ah, so you're the girl who won the date. I hope he was the respectable man we all know him to be." She finished with a wink.

"He was very sweet the whole time, and thank you for the food and wine."

Vicki nudged Misha, "See, I told you it would be appreciated. He originally didn't want to take anything with, but what's a date without at least some wine?"

As they turned to lead you into the sitting room, you couldn't help the smile at Misha's hand gently on her lower back. It seemed so protective and loving.

You see all the furniture has been moved along the walls to make room for the Monopoly board surrounded by three pillows.

Misha rubs his hands together, far too excited for a board game, as he announces, "I'm the shoe!" 

"And I'm the top hat ...because I look damn good in one," Vicki smirks at her husband as she places her game piece next to his.

"Okay well, I'm the ship because I'm going to blow you two out of the water; I rule at this game," you boldly wink at Misha as you place your game piece between theirs.

"You are so on," Misha smiles devilishly as Vicki begins dividing out the money.

*****

Three hours later finds you all looking like you've been through a battle. Misha's hair is ruffled from all the times he's ran his fingers through it in frustration, Vicki's glasses have ended up on her head so she doesn't have to "look at Misha's dumb face anymore," and you've ended up on your belly so you can more easily groan into the pillow.

Misha rubs a hand down his face as he mumbles a question in Vicki's direction.

"What was that, Mr. Mumbles?"

"May I borrow some money from the bank, please?"

"Depends. What will you do for it?"

Misha's mouth opened to answer before closing because he just didn't have one.

"Y/N, is there anything you'd like to do with this groveling man?"

Your jaw drops as you look over and see that yes, she is serious. Approximately 12 scenarios play out in your mind. You finally choose one and stand up, taking a couple steps toward Misha. Your confidence grows a bit as he simply sits there looking up and you with wide eyes, just waiting. You smile before stating, "On your knees."


End file.
